The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Sweet Tea’. Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heucherella ‘Sweet Tea’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera ‘V3’ (a proprietary unreleased Heuchera villosa hybrid), as the seed parent, and massed selected Tiarella, as the pollen parent. The offspring were extremely variable and interesting. This is the second selected variety.
This new Heucherella is unique in its coloration. There are no other varieties of this coloration known to the breeder. It is distinguished by:                1. bright rose orange spring leaves with maroon along the main veins,        2. summer color of rusty orange to rusty brown and tan with darker veins,        3. fall and winter color of red brown with maroon veins,        4. large, distinctive, palmately lobed leaves,        5. large plant size, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.